The big 5 goes to Hogwarts
by MidnightWolf246
Summary: Just like the title says. Elsa, Punzie, Jack, Hiccup and Merida go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Staying out of trouble doesn't come naturally to group but with Merida's mum as the deputy head and the annoying Mr Weselton as the interfering caretaker, they'll have to try hard to behave.
1. The Hogwarts Express

AN/ Hi. This is my new story about Elsa and the big 4 at Hogwarts. The pairings are Jelsa, Flynn/rapunzel, mericcup and future Kristanna. Nobody will be getting together just yet. They're only first years at the moment. Most of this story will be in Elsa's point of view. This chapter is just a sort of introduction to the story. Thanks for taking time to read my story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters you know or recognize. This storyline has probably been used before to, but i'm trying to make this one different.

* * *

><p><span>Elsa's POV<span>

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I nearly gasped out loud. A second ago I was on Kings Cross station, about to run at the brick wall between platform 9&3 quarters. Now I was staring at a red, shiny steam train with smoke pouring from the chimney. The hogwarts express.

People were bustling all around me, shouting and laughing with their friends and families.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Elsa Forsburg, I'm the princess of a small kingdom in Norway, Arendalle (Did I spell it right?). I'm definitely keeping that quiet at my new school. I don't make friends easily due to my cold and icy exterior. I live with my parents and little sister Anna, who I haven't spoken to since I was eight due to an accident when we were young.

I walked down the busy platform dodging and weaving in between people and animals.

I tried to lift my trunk onto the train, but suddenly realised how heavy it is.

"Hey! You need help with that?"

I turned around, coming face to face with a young boy around my age with hair and skin paler than even mine.

I blinked and looked down.

"Yes please," I muttered as politely as I could. The mysterious boy smirked at me, then called out, "Oi, Eugene!"

He gestured for a tall boy with floppy brown hair and lopsided flirty smile,

"Get over her."

The boy walked towards us, winking at everything, including an owl.

"My name's not Eugene, Frost , I'ts Flynn."

He turned to me pretending to just notice me and extended his hand to me. I stared at it for a moment, before shaking it. I noticed him staring at my gloved hand. I couldn't blame him. It is the middle of summer.

I never take my gloves off. They make me feel safe, especially with my curse being out of control.

That's another thing. Since I was born I've had a curse. I can control ice and snow... Except I can't control it. I used to be able to.

But ever since I struck my little sister Anna in the head with my powers, when I was eight, I'ts been out of control.

After the incident I kept in my room, away from everyone except myself.

When I turned eleven I received my letter. My acceptance letter to the magic school of Hogwarts.

My parents seemed proud but I knew they were slightly freaked out.

To get to kings cross I had to go to the trolls in the mountains. Bulda, a female troll who was kind of the mother of the group, took me to diagon alley to get my school stuff.

She told me how to get onto the platform and then disappeared into nothingness, leaving me to forge my own path in my new school, with new people and new surroundings.

I snapped back to reality as one of the boys coughed to get my attention. The guard blew his whistle and I jumped onto the train along with 'Flynn' and 'Frost'.

I muttered a 'thank you' their way and walked off to find a compartment.

I was only looking for a few minutes when Frost and Flynn came rushing up to me, dragging their trunks behind them and panting.

"All the compartments back there are full," Flynn explained.

I nodded and we started off down the corridor together.

I tried to stop the frost gathering beneath my gloves.

I was never good with people.


	2. New Friends

Hey! I'm back again. Sorry if this chapters short. The next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy it! ~ MW

* * *

><p><span><strong>Still Elsa's POV<strong>-

After walking down the whole train I spotted a fairly empty compartment.

I nudged Flynn and Frost, pointing at the nearly empty room. They shrugged. I took this as a 'sure.' We haven't talked much. I think I'm making them uncomfortable.

I opened the compartment door hoping one of the boys would speak. Unfortunately they didn't so I got that amazing job. I nervously cleared my throat. All eyes turned to me.

"Hi," I began awkwardly. "Can we sit here, everywhere else is full."

The two students occupying the compartment nodded, smiling encouragingly at me, probably noticing my discomfort.

One of the students was a girl with wild, frizzy red hair, the other person was a boy with shaggy brown hair, a thin frame and freckles sprinkled all over his face.

I noticed the boy looked as nervous as I currently felt.

Luckily Flynn and Frost weren't the quiet type, and seemed to be unhappy with the silence.

Flynn was the first to properly introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Euge- ... actually forget that. My name's Flynn Rider," He decided.

Frost shook his head at his... friend? They seemed to know each other well.

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost." He grinned at everyone.

The red headed girl spoke up next with a thick scottish accent.

"I'm Merida and this," she gestured to the small boy next to her, "is Hiccup."

I heard Flynn snort at Hiccups name. I think Hiccup heard him too.

"Great name, I know, i'ts to scare away trolls and goblins." He said sarcastically, before smiling good naturedly.

"Sorry man, I'ts not that bad." Flynn apologized.

I think i'ts a rather unfortunate name, but i'm a princess, I was raised to be polite and well mannered. I also think it's odd that his name is to scare trolls. They aren't that bad. Sure they're a little unpredictable. But there friendly. I guess he's never really met them though. I doubt many people have. Or at least they haven't met the ones in Arrendale's mountains.

Then I noticed everyone was staring at me, expectantly.

"My name's Elsa Forsburg." I stared at the window, thinking of home.

"So where are you guys from?" Merida asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm from near the kingdom of Corona." Flynn supplied.

"I'm from a small town, Burgess (AU/ I think).

I don't want to be last to answer this time. "I'm from the kingdom of Arendalle."

"Isle dunbrock" (AU/ not sure how to spell it)

"Corona." A new voice, I noted.

Everyone turned to the door.

A girl with long golden hair tied in a thick braid was at the door to the compartment.

"Sorry, but can I sit with you. A bunch of fifth years stole my compartment."

"Sure" everyone muttered.

"I'm Rapunzel or Punzie," The girl smiled happily. I think I recognize her from somewhere.

I noticed Flynn staring at her. I smiled slightly.

After that, everyone started to settle down. I began to join in with the conversation.

Maybe making friends isn't so hard after all.

"What house do you think you'll be in."

'What do they mean by house?' Merida noticed my confusion, and soon she had launched into a very detailed explanation. Apparently there's four houses. Gryffindor, there the brave ones. Ravenclaw, there the clever ones. Hufflepuff the loyal and friendly ones, and finally Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious ones. I don't think I suit any of those houses. For the rest of the journey I stared out the window, deep in thought...

* * *

><p>For years to come, this journey will always be remembered. The train suddenly jolted to a stop. I nearly laughed out loud, something very unlady like according to my tutor, as Hiccup fell onto Flynn, who knocked into Punzie, who fell on Jack. It looked like human dominos to me.<p>

As everyone stood up, an announcement rang out through the train,

"Please leave all your luggage on the train, First years please wait on the platform to be taken to the castle."

During the train ride, I found out my new sort of friends, are first years too. At least I won't have to talk to random first years, now that I know the gang.

I made my way to the train exit, and heard Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida gasp as the cold air hit their faces. Jack didn't though. Thats odd.

I know I shouldn't be worrying about that. I should probably be more worried about how I'm going to get sorted into my new house.

What if I don't get sorted. What if I fail the test Merida told us we had to take.

Merida told us lots of stuff about Hogwarts. I guess it helps that her mum's a professor.

"First years over here!"

I turned. A tall man with a pale complexion and dark, black eyes. He wore weird clothing too. But thats what I should expect now. I am at a magic school with magic people.

He had a flappy cloak, kind of like a vampire.

"That's Professor Dracula," Merida whispered in my ear.

I jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that," I exclaimed.

"Sorry," she replied, "I'm just used to sneaking around, especially out into the woods in my village. I'm really good at hunting!"

I smiled. She seemed not to care that we were about to be tested for what houses we will be in.

I guess I'm just used to worrying. Especially about my family. For I second I can see Anna and me playing in the ballroom the day of the accident. I blinked as my vision blurred. It's safer now that i'm not around Anna.

Prof. Dracula lead us to the edge of a lake, the water was very dirty and murky. I shuddered hoping we wouldn't be forced to swim through it or something.

Luckily for me, Prof. Dracula drew his wand and waved it. A large group of boats sped out of nowhere towards the edge. They came to a sharp stop at our feet. "Five to a boat," Professor called out.

I ended up in a boat with Jack, Punzie, Merida and Hiccup. Flynn joined another group but seemed to be getting along with them.

The boats started to glide silently through the water, with another flick of Professors wand.

I ducked as a load of moss hung down off a tree trunk, just brushing my head. As I rose my head again, I got my first look at the school I'll be spending the next seven years. I'v seen lots of castles and palaces in my life. But this one was definitely the most amazing. The four turrets spiraled high in the air, whilst light poured out of the arched windows. Around me everyone was gasping and gaping at the sight before them.

The boats bumped against the rocky side of the lake. Jack helped me out and once everyone was gathered we started off, towards the school.

After only a short while. We came to a stop at a giant oak door. Profesor Dracula knocked three times and the door swung open...


End file.
